Our purpose is to compare the two main types of treatment for elevated blood pressure of hypertensive patients: antihypertensive medications versus behavioral treatments. We will focus on one behavioral treatment which is relatively common in Europe- autogenic training. Our aim is to solve one of the preliminary questions which is relevant to a larger developing program of research on behavioral treatments for hypertension (by Drs. Brady, Luborsky, and Kron). Some evidence now exists that both types of treatment are capable of achieving blood-pressure control for some patients. At this point, however, there are no control-comparisons of the two types. Our expectation is that these results will have an impact upon current practice- if we are able to show, as we think likely, that behavioral treatments have a reasonable success rate as compared with the antihypertensive medications and accomplish their aim without the disagreeable side effects to some patients. Our method will be by controlled comparison of 30 patients in each form of treatment, assigned in matched pairs according to their initial level of severity. At the end we will try a cross-over of small groups of patients from one treatment to the other.